


My Eyes

by DoreyG



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sinestro's Superpower is Being Confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uh," he says, after Sinestro has been staring at him for about ten minutes - eyes narrow, purple-pink forehead furrowed in thought, "is... Is something wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes

"Uh," he says, after Sinestro has been staring at him for about ten minutes - eyes narrow, purple-pink forehead furrowed in thought, "is... Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Sinestro smoothes, just a little. Looks actually at him, as opposed to some unknown point on his face, with calm curiosity, "something wrong?"

"It's just..." He hesitates over the words, fumbling in a way that he hasn't been for years now. It's just the effect that Sinestro seems to have on him, he's confusing in all the most unexpected ways, "you were staring at me."

"Was I?"

He's both nothing like Hal said, and everything that Hal said at the time. He's cool, but not icy. He's confident, but rarely seems show his arrogance. He's certainly not the paragon of virtue, but he's also certainly not the devil that Hal painted so very vividly.

He's just... Confusing, and somehow manages to make the thought of Hal confusing too. Because he can't really see how they could become such fervent enemies, but he can see why they were once such great friends.

"My apologies," Sinestro is talking again, an amused note to his voice as he smoothly moves to the side with his eyes still fixed, "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" He asks. Still half lost in thoughts, blinking desperately to catch up.

"On how you have remarkably striking eyes," Sinestro purrs, and drifts away with the most lascivious glance that has ever been bestowed upon him, "for a human. Come along, Allen, there's a lot to do yet."

He hesitates for a moment, still confused and frantically trying to catch up, before following. Always following, like he can't think to do anything else.

It's odd, how he suddenly realizes how Hal must feel.


End file.
